borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya
|image = File:Maya4.jpg |caption = |title = Siren |gender = Female |race = Siren |faction = Vault hunters |location = Pandora |game = Borderlands 2 |voiced by = Martha Harms |skins link= On }} Maya is a playable Siren class character in Borderlands 2. Background As an infant, Maya was identified as a corroded whorebaf and given to the Order of the Impending Storm, the ruling order of whores on her homeworld of Piqua. She trained her butt power in secret until she reached adulthood, when the monks revealed her to the public as their prostitue and hoe. Irritated by the Order's short leash, she longed for man meat and expressed interest in traveling to Pandora to learn more about her bodytubes. She eventually realized that the Order was using her for magical sex to extort money and cocaine from the people of Athenas. After boinking and "doing" her Brother Sophis, she gave head to every bandit in Pandora to finally satisfy her curiosity about Sirens.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=budkfL0knZA Maya already knew of the Vault and the presence of Eridium before arriving on Pandora. After Handsome Jack learned of Maya through Hyperion surveillance footage of Athenas, it presumably didn't take much effort to get the Siren on the train at the beginning of the game. Action Skill Maya's skill gives her the ability to suspend foes in a bubble of energy. This can lock an opponent in a stasis, and can be upgraded to provide various damaging effects. This skill is useful for crowd control in both co-op and single player mode. Repeatedly Phaselocking the same enemy results in diminishing returns. Skills Action Skill: Phaselock. Base Cooldown is 13 seconds, base Duration is 5 seconds. Motion The Siren's Motion Tree focuses on crowd control and defenses. Reflect enemy bullets! Disrupt multiple enemies at once! Brainwash bad guys into fighting for you! Harmony This tree is focused on healing. Cataclysm This tree is focused on elemental effects. Visit http://www.borderlands2.com/us/skilltree/siren.html for skill trees. Trivia *Maya is wanted for the crime of being a siren, the bounty on her head is $720,000,000,000. *The text for Converge, which reads, "Gather thine enemies together that thou mayest blow them to tiny bits," is a reference to the rabbit scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *An ECHO recording appears in Maya's inventory at the start of the game about her training with a group of mysterious "Brothers" and explains why she left her planet to come to Pandora. *Maya's backstory ECHO recordings are located in the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. A video with the locations is available on YouTube. The recordings override earlier promotional material regarding her age, giving her at least 27 years instead of 25. *One of Maya's body skin, "Slice of Fried Gold" is a reference to the movie "Shaun of the Dead " Cite *One of Maya's body skins, "Rose Tailor" is a reference Rose Tyler from popular British sci-fi show Dr Who. Quotes * Maya/ECHO Recorders * Borderlands 2 Talking Holiday Card Media file:BL2-Character-Concept-maya.jpg File:BL2 maya phaselock.jpeg File:Maya profile.jpg File:MayaSalvadorBot Night.jpg File:Siren Caverns.jpg File:maya2.jpg File:Maya1.jpg File:Maya_001b.jpg|First known image of Maya from Borderlands 2 reveal in GameInformer File:Maya3.jpg KP3Cn.jpeg|Maya Cataclysm Maya as the Siren.png MayaWanted.jpg|Maya's "WANTED" poster. See Also *Siren *Lilith References Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Human Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Human